


Kingdomstuck

by Homesmut101



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arguing, Arranged Marriage, Derse and Prospit, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Kings & Queens, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Mages, Princes & Princesses, Romantic Fluff, Tension, Trolls (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homesmut101/pseuds/Homesmut101
Summary: There are two kingdoms. The Derse kingdom and the Prospit kingdom. Both of these kingdoms have been at war with each other for almost a century and they are tired of losing their people at war so they decided to end it. So both rulers of each kingdom made a treaty that both of the kingdoms will be at peace but one of them breaks the treaty than they will go back to being at war with each other. But, many of the humans and trolls don’t accept this treaty and so many of them still fight each other since they are from different sides. People are allowed to go to both if they wish but don’t expect anyone from that kingdom to trust you that easily.Let's see how far we've come.





	1. An Interesting Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again! Took about a month for me to fully plan this fic out so I hope you enjoy! Not sure when I will post the next chapter so please bear with me. I also intend to fill out the tags and such as I go, please check out my other works as well. Thank you for reading!

The sun reflected off of Jake’s worn inn sign, as always it read, ‘English’s Inn’. Rust already eating away at the corners of the sign, that hung from it’s far rustier hinges, swaying gently in the soft breeze above the door of his inn. Jake walked back inside with a damp rag in one hand, and a small pail in the other, having just pulled water up from the well. And with that, he walked back inside the inn once more and began to clean the dusty tables among the inn. The dense wooden door swayed closed behind him. It truly was a shame as the business had been in his family for generations, but rarely received any customers not to mention any passersby in general. As the inn laid more of the outskirts of the city, midst a small grassy field, a small break from the alleyways, shops, and houses. It wasn’t very chaotic in the outskirts here, more peaceful if anything. And he could always go further into the city if need be. But Jake preferred the calm here at times. And at other times went out for the pure sake of boredom.

If there was any good that came of this poor and rare business, it was that Jake often got to spend time alone. Although, he sometimes felt as if the inn was his burden which kept him from his dreams of adventures out in the vast lands. He set the rag aside on one of the many deserted tables, pulled up a chair and sat at the table to distract himself in his own lonely thoughts. He rested his hand on his cheek, as his mind drifted to thoughts about the royal family. It wasn’t all that uncommon to see them outside of the palace, he had heard many stories from other villagers. The royal family, always having that sense of comfort and protection... While everyone else has to work their asses off for a single coin…

The rag had made a small pool of water at this point, he sat up and pushed the chair in. Wiping the table to have a shining surface, free of dust that once trapped it. “...Morning Jake…” He says to himself in the reflection of the polished table, giving his signature Jake English smile. He leaves the rag out on the table, not expecting anyone to come in today to see the cloth left out. Jake sighs lightly and steps out of the inn to get some sun, stretching his arms out in the endless sunlight, he keeps that humble smile on his face. “It’s good to be out and around today.” Jake having a habit of talking to himself from being alone so often.

He sets his arms to his side and begins to set off the worn cobblestone path down towards the main road. His sturdy but wearing boots hitting the stone with small thuds as he walked relaxed, studying the nearby flora and shrubbery. The sun glinted off of his dark brown hair, and rather average sized figure.

***

With a grin, the Prince Johnathan Aeolus Egbert, or as he mostly went by, John, quickly made his way through the streets. His dark navy blue cloak pulled close around him to his figure which was very muscular around his arms as he often carried around his battle weapon of a war hammer, however today he had a smaller version of it on his belt around his waist. He’d had just pranked some asshole merchants that were harassing a young girl with broken glasses and long black hair. Refusing to sell the girl a small bushel of herbs because they thought she was a witch. ‘Unbelievable’, he thought. It was only fair to establish some rule of authority in a kingdom that would one day be his responsibility. Which was destined to be his future, no way of changing it. Not unless his death was to come, he often pushed thoughts of the future like this away, not wanting to have the Kingdom of Prospit chain him down forever. Otherwise, he would end up like his dad, Joe Aeolus Egbert.

With his slender and athletic frame, John was just able to lose the angry mob of merchants that were trailing him moments before. He was running into the outskirts of the town now, as he cocked his head back to look behind him to see if the coast was clear. However, during this slight second of losing track of his whereabouts, John ran smack, right into another male. Who just so happened to be Jake English. Jake’s eyes widen as he failed his arms trying to stop the collision. Both of them came tumbling to the ground in a complete heap of each other.

Groaning, John lifted his head from the chest of the poor man he'd crashed into, pushing himself up with his arms to lift his body. Until he opened his eyes and sighed quietly, "I am so sorry. I should've watched where I was going."

Jake sat up as well and stood to his feet. His surprised and somewhat frightened face turned into a shining smile once more. “Oh no, it’s not a problem! It was my fault, sir! You look a little lost?” Jake tilted his head to the side in confusion, like some concerned dog.

John tilted his head in the same direction Jake had, big sky blue eyes peering into the other’s emerald green ones, “Lost? I’m quite at home. Well,” He giggled a bit, trying to poke fun at his own choice of words. “I’m not actually at home, but the city is my home all the same.” He took a minute to match Jake’s winning smile. “You seem okay, but are you sure I didn’t cause you any harm?” He raised a brow, it was only his nature to be caring like this. “I came at you pretty quickly, and we fell pretty hard..”

With that comment Jake grew even more confused, still, his smiling remained persistent. Well, it was more of his iconic smirk which everyone knew about, he then crossed his arms and shook his head at a thought. “ No, I’m fine. We had more of a ruff up than anything. This city is your home? That would mean you’re rich or perhaps royalty. But royalty wouldn’t dress like us so-called peasants.”

John visibly tensed at Jake’s accusation of being royalty, his eyes widening a little, finally giving a nervous laugh then nodding. “You’re right the nobles wouldn’t dress this way! Not to mention royalty!” He shrugged. “Well, as long as you’re okay, then I’m satisfied.” He raised a brow then shrugged and held out his hand. “It’s nice to meet you Sir…?”

“Ah-oh, English, Jake English. Uh…” Jake ran some thoughts through his mind, this man was a complete stranger and seemed friendly enough but you could never be too careful. This man looked a lot like the prince of the royal family. Or in fact, may even be him, Jake bows a little awkward, still trying to figure out how much of a mess he was in. “Y-Your highness, m-majesty? Uh- P-Prince? I’m sorry!” Jake was having a rather difficult time, not knowing what to call him.

“Wh- no, no! I’m not- I’m not the prince.” John waved his hands quickly. Oh, God. This could be a disaster. “Jake, relax.” He patted the nervous man’s shoulder, “I just… Look a lot… Like the prince! Yes.” He gave Jake a simple smile. If he could play this off, he could be just fine. But he had probably already failed, he wasn’t fooling this guy.

Jake was rather dense at times, but this was getting ridiculous. “Okay, what the bloody hell is going on here?” He adjusts his stance a bit wanting an answer. This man definitely looked like the prince for sure… “...You also look a bit like me.” Jake studies the man for a few minutes, finally putting his finger up and pointing to his own teeth. “Your teeth, that’s it!” Jake says, the detail finally hitting him like a bullet reaching its target from a gun with a sudden bang.

John leaned away when Jake inspected him, eyes wide. He quickly brought his hands to his face, covering his mouth. "What's wrong with my teeth?" He took a small step back. "I mean, I know they aren't perfect but they're at least straight..." He pouted a little. What was wrong with his teeth? Other than the fact that they were a little buck. So, what if his front teeth were a little bucked? He always felt a little insecure about this being royalty and all.

Jake smiles showing his teeth were just the same. He knew just as well there weren’t perfect but never really saw a problem with them. “They're the same as mine!” He laughs brightly full of joy as always, and put his hands on his hips. Fully unaware, John was upset by what he had said. Jake glanced down, something gold was glinting in the gray and dirt of the cobblestone main road. He bent down and picked up a gold locket of some sort, sapphire jewels lining it. It was even engraved with a name that finally broke John’s cover entirely. Johnathan Aeolus Egbert. Jake stood up holding the trinket in hand. “Is this, yours?” Jake was certain this man was royalty now and there was no denying it. He held out the locket waiting patiently.

John face palmed, of course. He sighed, the locket must have slipped out of his pocket when he collided with Jake. He looked rather uncomfortable now. “Way to blow a guy’s cover.” He muttered, hanging his head low. He pulled up the hood of his cloak, after taking the trinket and pocketing it once more, adjusting his hood a little. “I’m just taking a stroll through the city.” Unescorted? As if. More like he snuck out.

Jake snorts and giggles a little, “Feels nice to see I’m not the only one with banged up teeth here. Even if you are uh..” He clears his throat slightly, then scans John quickly. “Well, you know royalty…” Jake felt a bit bad to reveal John like that but it was bound to happen one way or another.

“Well, it’s not like I can hide it now. Can I? I haven’t even introduced myself properly-” He sighed before pulling his hood off and forgetting the whole mysterious act. “My name is John.” John bowed his head in a respectful manner. “Johnathen, if you’re being formal.” He looked around a little, this part of the city was nice. He should really look at everything around him a little more, and not just the sky. It wasn’t his fault that the beautiful view of the sky often interested him. In fact, you could always find him up someplace high. The roof of the castle or otherwise. He laughed a little, then got a look of horror, a voice calling out. Someone had found him, “Shit-” He glanced back, seeing a couple of angry guys charging their way. “Well- it was nice meeting you, Jake, but I should really be going. Otherwise, I might lose my hand!” He grinned at the brunette, winked at him as well then took off down the street, rounded a corner and disappeared.

Jake followed John and tried to stop the fleeing male. “Wait! I can-! ...Dammit!” He followed after John best he could, cutting around the same corner and saw no one there. He looks around stunned and confused. “I could help you..” He says in a normal tone, then putting his hands in his pockets, he walks back to the inn.

John had managed to climb the wall in a matter of seconds before Jake had lost sight of him. He was thankful for his own ability to climb the castle walls; it made it easy to get to the roof of any building. With a hum, he made his way back towards the inn, the guys having completely lost him at that point. He climbed into the building through a window, making his way back to the ground floor, then peered out the door to look around. Damn, he was good. He smirked a little to himself.

Jake pulls out a coin he keeps to have himself entertained and he starts flipping it as he makes his way back to the inn. As he approaches it he sees the same thing, empty. He was used to it but he couldn’t keep John off his mind, he had actually liked him… "I hope we meet again... John." Little did Jake know he was in for a surprise when he rounded the corner.


	2. A Silent King, A Clever Mage, A Self-Centered Knight, And A Reserved Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, hope you're enjoying the fic so far. I will be posting once a week starting now, hope this fic does well on here. Please check out my other works as well if you haven't yet. Thank you for reading as always.

The kingdom of Derse, a truly ravenous kingdom compared to Prospit. The people of Derse were far colder and generally less caring. Of course, Derse was practically the opposite of Prospit, but not all of the Derse’s citizen’s were careless. And neither were its royal family, just the majority. A bitter breeze blew through the streets of the capital of Derse. Where the castle and royal family laid bound. Of the tallest tower, isolated from much of anything else until she chose otherwise, was Kanaya Maryam. The princess of Derse, she was rather tall for a woman which made for an intimidating stature,   
For example, the princess of Derse. Kanaya Maryam, was kind and caring. One could even describe her as motherly at times. Unlike most women in the kingdom, she had short hair, which was raven black. Her mother had died some years ago in her sleep, only with a cold and uncaring father. At least that were her thoughts, some days she would give anything for her mother once more. Kanaya was currently sitting in her bedroom singing while playing the violin. It was one of her few days, away from her tutors and the public. As royalty she was expected to be well educated and perfect in every way.  
But besides the short hair, she was different from other members of the royal family. She often stitched and designed her own clothing when she had the proper materials, at times they were rather difficult to gain because of her unsupportive father who demanded she never do any sort of so called ‘serf labor’. Kanaya also had a passion for music as well, admiring the soft songs she played from her violin. Sometimes the music drifted throughout the castle, allowing her unsupportive father to hear. Kanaya still hadn’t the slightest idea where the violin came from, but simply found it in her room one day. She always longed for an instrument and didn’t question it. But appreciated the gesture nonetheless, the only clue to the instruments origin was two letters carved into it, RL. Written in quite neat cursive as well, Kanaya often dreamed of who bestowed her the gift. And hoped that whoever had sent it, could hear the songs she played with passion.

Rose Lalonde, the arch mage stood beside the king of Derse. She had worked hard to earn that title, putting in years of hard work and effort. Her and her brother both held respectable positions in the kingdom of Derse. Rose had worked hard in hopes of one day meeting the princess of Derse face to face. She always dreamed of having something more with her, but that was preposterous. She could never feel the same, Rose however did make small and discreet gestures to aid Kanaya however. For example, giving her violin to Kanaya. Not that Kanaya would ever figure out what the single letters of her initials meant. Sometimes Rose would hang around Kanaya’s side of the castle simply to hear a few words of her singing or a few notes played from the violin. She watched from darkness much like a shadow. The king of Derse had requested her presence, however he didn’t seem to be addressing her at all. If anything, ignoring or forgetting her presence in general. However, she didn’t mind this, it was her job after all.

Dirk sat on his throne minding his own business, being the king meant he could spend a lot of time by himself doing nothing, just the way he liked it. While he didn’t mind spending time with people he certainly valued his alone time more than anything. Dirk looked out of the window, staring down into the courtyard of the castle. He was entirely in his own world, Anything that was going on around him was entirely blocked out by him. He would be such an easy target for any amateur assassin.

Kanaya finished her current song on the violin, she had done it by ear entirely, rather satisfied with herself she had gained some courage. She decided to go down and meet with her father, in hopes to avoid having an arranged marriage. Her father had picked the most pompous of the knights for her to wed. She hadn’t taken a liking to him a bit, and she was going to do everything in her power to stop the marriage. Her father only wanted to have the marriage to benefit himself and to have a suitable heir in his eyes. She stood, smoothing out her dress and began the journey down to the throne room, down the many flights of stairs.  
Finally reaching the throne room, some serfs opened the door for her and she walked calmly inside. Although anyone could see the fire and passion burning in her eyes. As she walked towards her father, servants not intervening, she noticed he was accompanied by the arch mage. She hadn’t seen much of the arch mage but only a few glimpses here and there. It was an important title to be given to a woman. She must have really earned it indeed. She stood in front of her father now. “Father, May I speak with you, or are you busy?” Kanaya bowed as she spoke, which was customary to the royal family.  
Rose glanced at the king, he said he needed her be hadn’t spoke for a while. She looked at Kanay and bowed her head, hiding a smile. The princess was beautiful and had many suitors constantly asking for her hand, Rose could clearly see why. With the idelatic body, and silk smooth hair even if it was short, the lack of blemishes as well.  
Dirk heard a voice which cut him out of his daze. He looked over to see Kanaya. “Depending on what you wish to discuss, I will decide how busy I am.”  
“It is in regards to who and how I will marry, it is my understanding this is very important to the kingdom itself.” Kanaya honestly didn’t want to marry at all but knew it was necessary. It was all a bit too much for her. Eridan Ampora being the knight chosen for her to marry and such.  
Rose visibly flinched at what Kanaya had said, but kept her head bowed respectfully, biting her lip to stop herself from saying anything uncalled for. She then raised her head and watched the king’s reaction carefully with the utmost anticipation.  
Dirk could play this game of cat and mouse, especially if he always got what he wanted in the end anyways. He ran a few thoughts in his mind, much like an echo chamber of the throne room so was his mind. A minute at most passed by without a single word from him, of course he was unknowing of his effect on everyone else in his presence. “I’m rather busy at the moment, come back this evening.”  
Kanaya clearly expressed some level of anger, however it was mostly overpowered by disappointment by lack of her father’s acknowledgement of her issues at hand. “Alright if you’ll excuse me then.” Kanaya curtised, before going back upstairs to her room once more in defeat. Drowning her sorrows in the music from her violin.  
A few minutes of silence passed in the throne room, it may have been longer but Rose simply did not know the amount of time that passed between her and the king. She did know however that her mind was filled with thoughts about the princess. How she simply did not deserve such cruelty from anyone. Rose took a bit of a risk, she coughed to get Dirk’s attention. “You wished to speak with me, your majesty?” She asked stepping out from beside his throne.  
Dirk perked up, he had completely forgotten about Rose’s presence. He looked at the girl, he hadn’t a task for her at the moment his original intentions had slipped his mind entirely. He was sure he would remember the task soon enough however. “Could you talk some sense into my daughter? She seems to have lost her place.” The king sighed a bit sinking back into his throne, perhaps this wasn’t a question but more of a command to get Rose up and about. And so he could remember his original task.  
“Yes, my majesty.” And with a quick bow to the king, Rose set off after Kanaya. This was truly an exciting moment for her. As she fantasized about meeting the princess for years now. She took a few breaths trying to keep herself in check, as she knocked lightly on Kanaya’s door. The strum of the violin seeping through the cracks of the door.  
The violin faded away as Rose heard a small voice call out from inside the room. “Um, who’s there? If my father sent you to compensate for himself, I’m not interested in what you have to say.”  
“Your father did send me, although I’m not sure my purpose. I suppose I would like to hear both of your opinions.” Rose thought her response to Kanaya was just clever enough to award her with some time with Kanaya.  
Kanaya pondered the response for a moment, then setting the violin against the wall she opened the door to see Rose staring back at her. She couldn’t help but let surprise hint into her facial features. “My father sent you..? But you’re the arch mage.. He must be getting rather desperate.”  
Rose chuckled lightly, before doing a well practiced bow. “Rose Lalonde, arch mage. At your service, my lady.” She stood up with a smile on her face, this was going to be great. “Do mind if I come in perhaps?”  
“Why of course.” Kanaya held the door open for Rose while it was supposed to be the other way around. It had only been a few moments since the two met for the first time but there was clearly trust between the two already. As if fate had drawn them together somehow or some way. She shut the door after Rose and the two were left in private.  
“Do you play the violin?” Rose noticed Kanaya’s violin leaning up against the wall and decided to start with that topic instead of arranged marriages. She may not even get to the topic of discipline in general, that was the king’s responsibility anyways. It was not her job to chase after his wayward kids. Perhaps she could somehow bring mention that she was the one who gave the gift to Kanaya.  
Kanaya nodded, “It appeared in my room one day. I’ve always loved music, my dad didn't care for it much however. Sometimes I like to think about how it ended up here, the only thing that gives me any clue are two letters on it.. An R and an L.” Kanaya stood for a moment, finally connecting the dots with the arch mage who stood in front of her. “Was this… your doing?”  
Rose nodded, “Yes, I have seen you had an affinity for the arts. So the least I could provide you with was my violin.” She smiled as Kanaya stared at her in complete shock, “Your welcome.” Rose managed to say in reply to the staring. “It wasn’t an easy task to accomplish.”  
“Thank you, thank you so much.” Kanaya walked closer to Rose and embraced her tightly. Breaking away after a few seconds. “I apologize.. That was very unorthodox of me.” She stepped back, looking down slightly.  
“It’s alright,” Rose stared around the room for a few moments, “You like to design clothing items as well, if I’m correct.” Rose really was the charming type to impress Kanaya with this knowledge off the top of her head.  
“Yes, I quite enjoy it. My father has other views on that as well I suppose… I am surprised, as I barely know you but seem to know me quite well.” Kanaya’s curiosity grew about the arch mage in every minute of her presence.  
“I am the arch mage after all, I have my ways of gaining whatever knowledge I seek.” Rose felt pity for the princess, unable to achieve what she wanted because of her father’s intrusion.  
“What’s it like being arch mage? I imagine it must be rather interesting.” Kanaya wondered about Rose’s job position after her curious last reply about seeking knowledge. What in the heavens could she mean by that?  
“It is quite interesting, lonely at times however. I don’t get to talk to many new people often. Just the same old ones, whether that’s the knights or the king himself.” Rose sighed a bit at the thought of returning to her studies after this discussion. “I mostly work in an old tower in the courtyard, where the knights train for duty and such. I believe I have postponed enough, we should discuss your arranged marriage now. After all that’s why your father sent me.”  
“Ah yes, my father’s request… He wishes me to wed Sir Eridan Ampora.” Kanaya’s mind drifted to the ostentatious knight if you could even call Eridan Ampora a knight. He was more of a stuck up wannabe prince at most.

The doors to the throne room swung open once more, Eridan Ampora, his purple cape trailing him behind stepped in. His slicked back, blonde hair was unbearable shiny as usual. A pair of spectacles sitting on the bridge of his nose. You would not even be able to know this man was a knight unless he spoke so. A knight with that much beauty and egotistical actions simply could not have been found. Except for one another that was simply far less pompus than Eridan. Eridan didn’t even need to be a knight, he was born a noble and simply wanted to be a knight to increase his chances with the princess. Many had asked for her hand but he was determined to get it.  
Eridan bowed over graciously to the king before returning to attention. “My majesty,” He spoke with a slight slime to his words as if they revealed his true intentions. “I came here to speak a few words to your daughter. If I may have that permission, I would be forever grateful.” He bowed once more waiting for a reply.  
Dirk sat up, breaking out of his usual trance. He stared down at Eridan, “Yes, you may go and speak with her. I sent my arch mage up there to go and discuss a few things with her. Yet, she hasn’t returned, can you inform the arch mage that I require her presence once more?” Dirk had remembered the original task he had becocked Rose for and decided to send her off to complete it now that Eridan was at his disposal.

“Of course, my majesty.” Eridan went off to Kanaya’s room, his cockiness very visible to the passing servants. He arrived at the room and knocked on the door. “Princess, it is I. Sir Eridan Ampora. I have come to speak with you, and to dismiss the arch mage from her current responsibility of you. The king beckons the arch mage once more.” Eridan had never encountered the arch mage but had heard rumors of her cleverness, smugness at times and her great skill.  
“One moment.” Kanaya responded to him, Eridan wasn’t all that great of a knight if anything her father wanted her to marry him simply because of the riches of his family. She turned back to Rose. “I enjoyed talking to you. Perhaps we could do this again some time.” She stood and went to open the door for Eridan, pausing before she did. “That tower by the courtyard correct?”   
Rose nodded then stepped out behind Eridan as Kanaya opened the door. “Farewell, may we meet again soon.” Rose rounded the corner but still remained close as if to watch the further interaction between Kanaya and Eridan.  
Eridan bowed, “No need to waste time with that arch mage. Not when you have me.” A smirk appeared on his face as he looked up at her. Something changed in his face as Rose peeked her head out from the corner, mouthing words that were uaudible from the distance. Kanaya simply watched Eridan. “I’m a rotten no good knight. I know because Rose watches me and says I’m very self-absorbed and a major jerk. I don’t deserve you or anyone. Now, if you excuse me I have to go and disappoint my fellow knights.” He stood and blinked a few times as if just realizing what he had just said. “I-I..” He stomped off angrily, avoiding Rose in the hallway entirely. He was off to go complain about the encounter to a friend of his. If you could call Eridan Ampora and Sollux Captor friends.  
Kanaya and stepped out of her room and looked to Rose, mouthing the words, “Thank you.” Before giggling slightly at the whole encounter. She would most definitely have to pay a visit to Rose later. She shut her door once more and returned to practicing on her violin.  
Rose returned downstairs, going right beside the king once more. Back to her post once more, the king remained silent as if he was deep in thought. Looks like she would be waiting quite awhile. The silence grew tenser until the king finally spoke up.


End file.
